


Of Fathers, Brothers and Nannies

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, Brothers, Falling In Love, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After spending 3 years in the USA without much contact with his family, Kevin returns home. But he's not alone.Having become pregnant after a one night stand, Kevin is now the father of 2-year old Noah, who he loves dearly. Unfortunately, Kevin has work to do, and has to hire a nanny.A nanny called Nico.(First chapter will focus on Kevin going home with Noah, second chapter his relationship with Nico)
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button, McFamily - Relationship, Mitch Evans/Stoffel Vandoorne, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	1. Of fathers and brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Have been writing bjts and pieces of this over the last few monts. 
> 
> It's somethig a bir different, but I hope it's interesting!
> 
> Let me know what you think!! I'd love some feedback on this one!

"Ssh Noah, I know you're tired but just hold on a bit longer." Kevin whispered to his small son, the two year old wiggling around impatiently on his dad's lap.

"Papa, sleep…" he muttered, tugging on Kevin's sweater. Kevin glanced out of the bus.

"Almost there darling, only 10 minutes to go." He soothed, reaching into the diaper bag and grabbing Noah's cuddly toy - a cow called Moo. Noah clutched it happily and settled down a little. Kevin felt nervous as the surroundings got more familiar, even though he hadn't been here in two years. 

"Are grandpapas nice?" Noah asked, rubbing at his eyes with one small fist. Kevin smiled.

"They are. But you know I told you I haven't seen them in ages, yeah? So I don't know how they'll react." He explained softly. Noah blinked up a little, and then turned determined.

"Will be good." He promised. Kevin smiled and pressed a kiss to the little boy's forehead.

"Thank you darling." 

Kevin couldn't help but hesitate as he came to a halt in front of the familiar white house. He was holding onto a massive suitcase with one hand, and was holding Noah on his hip with the other. He hadn't been home in 3 years, hadn't seen his family for the same amount of time.

He hadn't told his dads he had been coming over, and now he regretted it. He had come here to get away from his past, and to reconnect with his family, who he had missed dearly. But after only the occasional message over the past years, he wasn't sure of his family would forgive him.

"Papa, am cold." Noah muttered, spurring Kevin on to walk to the front door. He hesitated another moment before ringing the doorbell, nervously focussing on pushing his fingers through Noah's light blonde hair.

It was Jenson who opened up, Kevin's dad seeming a little preoccupied before turning wide eyed when he spotted Kevin.

"Wh… I … Kevin?" He stuttered with wide eyes. Kevin felt tears fill his eyes and sniffled softly.

"Hi dad." He whispered softly in return. Jenson swallowed thickly, still seeming confused, but then sighed and held out his arms. Kevin huddled in his embrace, being sure to keep Noah from getting smushed, and cried into his dad's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he could whisper. Jenson held him tighter, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“It’s okay.” he whispered, pulling away and focusing on Noah with curious eyes.

“And who is this little angel.” he asked softly, gently brushing his fingers over Noah’s cheek. Kevin let out a nervous chuckle, hitching the little boy a bit higher up on his hip.

"This is Noah, my son. You're grandson." He whispered. Jenson let out a shaky breath, and then stepped aside.

"Come in darling. I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

~~~

Kevin awkwardly sat on the sofa with Noah, who was starting to doze off, on his lap while Jenson went to fetch tea. Kevin could hear his dad talk on the phone to someone, probably telling his other dad and his brothers that Kevin had finally returned home. 

Jenson was just heading back into the living room when the door opened and someone came in. Kevin could hear someone speaking Spanish and knew instinctively who it was.

"Papa…" Kevin whispered when Fernando walked into the room. The Spaniard even seemed to forget how to breathe when he spotted his son, and grandson, on the sofa. A lot of emotions crossed his expression, but then he frowned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply. Kevin swallowed thickly and averted his eyes, unsure what to say. Fernando huffed and turned on his heel, storming out of the room without even a look at Noah.

Kevin cried silently now, rocking Noah in his arms as the little one was fast asleep. Jenson came back into the room, looking tired, and sat down next to Kevin.

"He has been so worried about you, I think he just doesn't know how to respond." Jenson sighed, pulling Kevin into his side. 

"I didn't meant to hurt you all so much." Kevin whispered. Jenson shushed him gently.

"I'm sure you had your reasons. And when you're ready, you'll tell us." He said gently. "Now. Do you have a hotel or would you like to stay here? Your old room is still free." He added, smiling softly. Kevin smiled shakily.

"I have a hotel booked… but I would really like to be home, at least for a few days." He muttered. Jenson grinned, kissing Kevin's forehead.

"We'd love to have you two here." He said, gently stroking Noah's hair. Kevin smiled down gently at his sleeping son.

"I'm sorry I never told you you had a grandson. I was just afraid." He told Jenson. Jenson frowned a little.

"Afraid?" He asked. Kevin sighed.

"I don't know who Noah's other father is. It was a one night stand, I barely remember what he looks like. I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me." He admitted. "I got pregnant around the time Stoff got engaged and I just… I felt like such a mess compared to him." He added softly. Jenson pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"We would never be disappointed in you, especially not when you gave us this little darling as our grandson." Jenson said. Kevin smiled gently.

"He really is my little miracle." He muttered, gently shushing little Noah as the boy stirred a little in his arms.

"You make a great father, I can see that already." Jenson praised. Kevin smiled a little shyly.

"I had the best examples."

~~~

Later, Jenson and Kevin went up to prepare the room for Kevin and Noah. Kevin was lucky that his dads had kept the crib after Kevin's youngest brother Lando, as it would serve perfectly for Noah to sleep in.

"I'm afraid I left most of my stuff in the US." Kevin remarked as the two of them sorted through a pile of clothes to find the bedding that belonged to the crib. "I left in a bit of a hurry." He added, before pulling a face at Noah, who was playing with Moo on the other side of the room. Jenson straightened up.

"Will you be going back to the US?" He asked. Kevin swallowed thickly and then shook his head.

"I was never happy there. I was just hiding, I realise that now." He admitted. Jenson reached out to ruffle up his hair a little.

"I am very glad you're home." He said, finally finding the right bedding and helping Kevin putting it in the crib. "Carlos and Lando will be home around 5 today. And Stoffel is coming over for dinner with Mitch." He added. Kevin nodded.

"Carlos and Lando still live here?" He asked. Jenson nodded.

"They both go to the college nearby, but it was easier for them to stay here." Jenson said. "I texted them you are here, you know how Lando is with surprises, and they are both really glad they'll see you again." He added. Kevin smiled, walking over to lift Noah to change him into some pj's.

"I really missed them." Kevin muttered. He had been really close to his brothers, up until Kevin moved to the US and time difference and Kevin's insecurities drove them apart.

Noah was now comfortably dressed in his pj's, and yawned a little.

"Grandpapa hug?" Noah asked, holding his arms out to Jenson. Jenson grinned and moved in to lift the boy after a nod from Kevin. 

"It's been awhile since I've had such a little one in my arms." Jenson cooed softly, rocking Noah in his arms. Kevin smiled softly, before looking around.

"I'll go get the suitcase real quick, you'll be okay with him no?" Kevin asked his dad, who nodded enthusiastically.

Kevin walked down the stairs and came face to face with Nando, who just seemed on his way up. Kevin smiled a little awkwardly, nervously playing with his sleeve. Fernando sniffled and then promptly pulled Kevin into his hold.

"Oh cariño…" he whispered, hugging Kevin tightly. Kevin sniffled.

"I'm so sorry papa… I just… I was scared." Kevin said, before blurting everything out. About how he had gone to the US after breaking up with his longterm boyfriend, how he had gotten pregnant soon after arriving there, and how he was too scared to tell his dads about the pregnancy - especially when his three brothers seemed to have their whole lives in order. Fernando listened quietly, holding Kevin in his arms until his son had finished talking.

"I know it's no excuse for not visiting for 3 years, but I didn't dare to fly with Noah so small." Kevin muttered. Fernando smiled.

"His name is Noah?" He asked. Kevin nodded with a soft smile. 

"Can I meet him?" Nando asked, still with an arm curled around Kevin's shoulders. Kevin nodded eagerly.

"Of course! I just hope he is still awake." Kevin said, taking his dad's hand and almost pulling him up the stairs.

Jenson was still in Kevin's room, Noah in his arms. The little boy was still awake, squealing happily as Jenson tickled his tummy. Fernando walked over with a soft smile on his face.

"Hola cariño." He whispered, gently touching Noah's cheek. Noah glanced between the man and his dad, and when Kevin gave him an encouraging smile, held out his arms to the Spaniard. Fernando cradled him close with am awed look on his face, silent tears running down his cheeks. "Am honoured to meet you." He told Noah, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Noah seemed to like the attention, but then groggily held his arms out to his papa.

"Am sleepy." He muttered. Kevin walked over to gently take Noah from his dad, bringing the boy to the crib and placing his down. He handed the little boy the cuddly toy as well, and leaned in to press a kiss to Noah's forehead.

"I love you Noah." Kevin whispered. Noah smiled sleepily.

"Love you too papa." He answered. Kevin straightened up.

"If you need me call for me, okay? Don't try walk down the stairs." Kevin said. Noah nodded, already more asleep than awake.

Kevin and his dads now went back downstairs, where Jenson made them more tea. Kevin sat in between his dads on the sofa, for the first time feeling relaxed again as he was finally back with his family. He tried to explain more about his time in the US, still feeling guilty, but the words came out stuttered.

"It's okay honey." Jenson soothed. "If you're not ready to talk, we can wait." He added, pressing a kiss to Kevin's forehead. Kevin nodded and rested his head on Jenson's shoulder. Fernando scooted closer too, grabbing Kevin's hand.

"Honey, I just want to know. When you were pregnant, and when you were giving birth. Were you alone?" He asked. Kevin shuddered.

"I had a good friend in the USA, his name was Romain. He is a father himself so he was there with me. He is the one who told me to go see a therapist, and who helped me come back here." Kevin explained. Fernando visibly relaxed a little, squeezing his palm. Kevin swallowed thickly.

"I couldn't do it though. Giving birth I mean. The umbilical cord had somehow wrapped around Noah's neck and they feared he might choke. So I got a C-section." He whispered. Jenson held him a little tighter. 

"I'm so sorry we weren't there for you." He said. Kevin sighed.

"You didn't even know I was pregnant." He said. "It's not your fault." 

The front door then opened, and Kevin could hear two voices in the hall. He let out a shaky breath and bolted towards the sound.

"Lando, Carlos." He whispered as he came to a halt just at the door. Carlos was in his arms instantly, Kevin's younger brother sniffling a little as he clutched onto Kevin's shirt.

"Hello Chilli." Kevin whispered, pressing a kiss to Carlos's temple. 

Lando meanwhile looked like a deer caught in headlight, the youngest of the 4 brothers trembling as he clutched his backpack to his chest. Kevin held out his arm to the 20 year old, still clutching Carlos to his chest with the other. Lando swallowed thickly and stepped forward, only very briefly hugging his brother before shooting upstairs with the excuse he had to study.

Lando's reaction saddened Kevin. Kevin had once been very close to his youngest brother, Lando often sleeping in his room since the young one suffered from nightmares very often.

But it seemed that Kevin's years in the US had ruined it all.

"Papa said we are uncles." Carlos spoke up, pulling away from Kevin. Kevin nodded.

"I have a little boy called Noah." He said softly. Carlos grinned.

"He is gonna be the most spoiled baby in the world." He promised. And Kevin was glad at least one of his brothers was glad to see him. 

Stoffel arrived a little before dinner, his fiancé Mitch in tow, and Kevin's older brother instantly pulled Kevin into a tight hug.

"I missed you, grumpy bunny." Stoffel said with a gentle smile, using the nickname he had used for Kevin when they had been little. Kevin chuckled and hugged back, before hugging Mitch too.

"Where is the little cutie?" The Kiwi asked excitedly. Kevin smiled tiredly.

"In the living room, playing race cars with Carlos." He said. Stoffel and Mitch went into the room without even bothering to take off their shoes or jacket, eager to see Noah. Kevin wanted to follow but then hesitated. He knew Noah was more than safe with his family, but he had one more brother to apologize too. 

Kevin quietly walked upstairs and headed for Lando's bedroom. The door was open, and when Kevin peeked around, he could see Lando was curled up on his bed and looking at something on his phone.

"Can I come in, squirt?" Kevin asked softly. Lando peeked up and then nodded curtly. Kevin walked in and sat down on the edge up the bed. He hesitated momentarily, but then laid down next to his youngest brother, curling protectively around his back. Lando dropped his phone and sniffled, rolling over and pressing into Kevin's chest.

"Missed you." He hiccuped. Kevin shushed him gently.

"I missed you too darling, so, so much." He answered, pressing a kiss to Lando's head. Lando looked up.

"Did you leave because of me?" Lando whispered. Kevin blinked.

"Of course not! I left for… I don't know, adventure maybe? To find myself?" Kevin shrugged. "And then when I got to the US, I got pregnant and yeah…" he muttered. Lando hummed.

"Little Noah." He muttered with a gentle smile. Kevin nodded.

"It had nothing to do with you darling, I promise." Kevin whispered. He looked when he heard someone else slip into the room, Carlos curling up with them and cuddling up against Lando's back. Kevin reached out to take Carlos's hand and smiled softly at him. 

It didn't take long before Stoffel joined them too, Noah in his arms. The oldest of the brothers handed Noah to Kevin, who let the giggly little boy rest against his chest while Stoffel curled into his free side.

"Do you like your uncles, Noah?" Kevin asked. Noah, who had rolled over on Kevin's chest to pat at Lando's nose a little, giggled.

" 'ove them." He muttered with wide eyes. Lando seemed about to burst from excitement, and Kevin gently urged Noah into his arms.

"I think they love you very much as well." He said, and his three brothers all nodded vigorously."

~~~

Over the next two weeks, everything settled down again. Kevin had moved in to the garden house in the back garden, which was fully equipped as a guest house. He did want to move eventually, but right now it was important for Noah, and for himself, to be close to his family. 

Noah adapted quickly to his new life, and seemed to get along with the family without a problem. Both his grandparents and uncles were more than happy to play with him and to cuddle him, and Noah basked in the attention.

Kevin loved being back with his family too, and loved spending quality time with his little one. Still, his new job, one he had arranged prior to leaving the USA, started in a few days, and he didn't want to bother his family with asking them to babysit.

That's why he was scrolling websites to find a good nanny, but so far - he had been having no luck.

It was Stoffel who had seen him looking for a nanny, and then grinned and ruffled up Kevin's hair.

"A good friend from mine is doing his Master's degree at the moment, but in his free time he babysits to earn a little extra money. He is a good guy, and great with kids." Stoffel said. "I could give him a call for you if you'd like." He added. Kevin curiously looked at his older brother.

"What's his name?" He asked. Stoffel grinned.

"Nico."


	2. Of sons and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Two days later, Stoffel had asked Nico to come over to meet Kevin and little Noah. Kevin was nervous, and clearly uncomfortable with someone he didn't know taking care of his little one. He had been nervously pacing the little garden house for a few hours already, Lando playing with Noah on the sofa

"Calm down darlin." Nando said, soothingly drawing Kevin in his arms. Kevin sighed and snuggled into Nando's hold.

"What if he is not a good fit? I really need a nanny for Noah." Kevin sighed. Nando pressed a kiss to his head.

"It will be fine." He promised. "And if you don't like him, don't hire him. We'll find a solution." He added. Jenson walked over too and ruffled Kevin's hair.

"If he even thinks about hurting little Noah I'll break both his legs." He added grumpily. Noah noticed his grandfather's grumpy tone and carefully lowered himself off the couch to pat over and cuddle into Jenson's leg.

"No angry." He muttered. Jenson lifted Noah up and held him on his hip.

"Aren't you a little Angel." He cooed, kissing Noah's cheek. Noah giggled and patted at Jenson’s nose, before holding his arms out at Kevin. Kevin took him glad, holding his little boy close.

Someone knocked on the door of the garden house and Stoffel poked his head inside.

“Hey, Nico is here. He is in the kitchen with Carlos for now. Do you want him to come here or would you prefer to meet him there?” He asked. Kevin swallowed thickly.

“We’ll go there. Me and Noah.” Kevin decided. He had explained the little boy about the possible nanny, and above all it was important for the little one to get along with the man.

“Do you want anyone else to come with you?” Jenson asked. Kevin shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. I just want to see him interact with Noah without too many distractions.” Kevin said firmly. Fernando nodded in approval, stroking Noah’s here.

“We’ll be nearby if you need us.” he said. Kevin smiled.

“Thank you.” 

~~~

Nico was a tall, broadly build man with spiky blonde hair and a rather cheeky smile. That combined with the hideous panther print shirt meant that Kevin was ready to send him away instantly. But then Nico instantly got up and shook his hand politely, his voice gentle as he introduced himself not only to Kevin but also to Noah. Noah giggled as the tall man booped his nose.

“You must be Noah.” Nico gently said. Noah nodded, grinning and high fiving the tall man as he held out his palm. Kevin smiled tightly.

“I’m Kevin.” he muttered, shaking Nico’s hand. Nico smiled politely.

“It’s nice to meet you, Stoffel told me a bit about you and this little sunshine.” he said while they sat down at the kitchen table, Noah still on Kevin’s lap. Kevin narrowed his eyes a little.

“What did he tell you.” he asked tensed, unsure how open his brother had been about the three years Kevin had disappeared to the USA. Nico seemed a little surprise by Kevin’s reaction.

“Just that you are an architect. And that you are living here until you find an apartment for you and the little one.” he said. Kevin hummed.

“Alright.” he muttered awkwardly. Noah had gotten fed up with sitting still, and tugged his dad’s arm.

“Want to play…” he muttered shyly. Kevin hesitated but then nodded.

“Why don’t you show Nico Moo?” he said. Noah gasped excitedly as his dad but him on the floor, the little boy zooming off towards the living room. Nico got up, but hesitated a little, as if to wait for Kevin’s approval. Kevin gave him a small smile.

“Go play with him. We’ll talk about the payment and hours later.” he said. Nico frowned.

“Does that mean I’m hired?” he asked. Kevin shrugged.

“If you don’t fuck it up in the coming hour, than yes.” he said. Nico grinned, squeezing Kevin’s shoulder briefly before heading to the living room. Kevin turned to the kitchen counter to fill Noah’s sippy cup with some juice, wanting to give Noah some time to figure out if he liked Nico.

When he reached the living room, he hoovered around in the doorway. Nico and Noah were sitting on the floor opposite each other, pushing a little race car back and forth while Noah happily babbled away at him. Noah’s plush cow Moo was on Nico’s lap, a real sign to Kevin that Noah liked the man. Kevin walked over and sat on the floor with them.

“Are you thirsty, little one?” he asked Noah as the boy peeked up at him. Noah nodded eagerly and climbed on his dad’s lap to take the sippy cup. Nico smiled and handed the little one his toy to snuggle.

“He is really sweet.” Nico told Kevin. “You raised him well.” Kevin shrugged and blushed slightly.

“I try my best.” he muttered softly, before clearing his throat. “When can you start?” he asked. Nico chuckled.

“Whenever you need me too. I only have lectures on Monday and Thursday morning, besides that I need to write some assignments but I can do that during his nap time.” he explained. Kevin thoughtfully wrinkled his nose up a little, but then nodded.

“You’re hired.”

~~~~

Kevin sighed tiredly as he made his way up to the big house. The family was having dinner all together as usual, also Stoffel and Mitch coming over today, and Kevin had run late after a meeting. When he walked into the house, the others had already gathered at the table, Nico feeding Noah his dinner, complete with making airplane noises as he bought the spoon to the little boy’s mouth.

“Dada!” Noah squeaked out, pushing the spoon away when he spotted his father. Kevin walked over, leaning in to kiss both his fathers’ cheeks and ruffling his brothers’ hair before heading to Nico and the little boy.

“Hello my angel.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Noah’s cheek. Noah held out his arms, pouting for some hugs, but Kevin shook his head.

“First finish your dinner honey.” he said sternly. Noah pouted more, but then complied as Nico brought another spoonful to his mouth.

“Good boy.” Kevin praised, kissing Noah’s head before nodding at Nico.

“Everything okay today?” he asked. Nico nodded.

“We went to the park and the playground today.” he said. “Another kid from the neighbourhood was there too, I don’t remember the name but the dad is called Daniel.” he explained. Kevin smiled.

“Ah, yes, little Rosie. Noah and her hit it off the first time they met.” he explained. Noah had finished his dinner now too and held his arms again, even more determined than before. Kevin chuckled and pulled a chair over, lifting Noah onto his lap. 

“Missed you.” Noah muttered, cuddling into his father. Kevin turned to Nico.

“Did my dad not feed you? He normally never misses a chance to force feed a new person.” he remarked when he noticed everyone but Nico was eating. Nico shrugged.

“I thought I would pick up some food on my way home.” he said. Kevin huffed.

“Nonsense. I still have to eat too, join me.” he said firmly. As if he had been listening, and he probably had been, Fernando popped up and gave both Kevin and Nico a full plate of food. 

“Silly.” Fernando tutted fondly at Nico. The nanny had been with them for over a month now, and it seemed that besides Noah, everyone else was getting attached to the tall blond too. Kevin ate his food silently, only briefly commenting on what Noah babbled at him every once in a while.

“I found an apartment.” he spoke up after a bit, causing the remainder of the table to fall silent. “5 minute drive from here. I can move in in two weeks.” Kevin continued, chuckling as he got lots of excited gasps in return. 

“Well show us pictures!” Jenson spoke up.

“It better have a spare room!” Lando demanded. 

“I want to decorate!” Nando squeaked. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“You are all impossible.” he muttered, but got out his phone to show the pictures. Noah had turned a little quiet, his brow furrowed as he tugged on Kevin’s sleeve.

“No want to move.” he muttered. Kevin sighed, carding his fingers through Noah’s hair.

“It will be alright darling.” he promised. “We will live very close by here. So we can still often see the family.” he added, knowing fully well that was Noah’s biggest concern.

“And Nico..?” Noah muttered. Kevin glanced the man in question.

“He’ll stay. I hope.” he muttered. Nico grinned.

“Ofcourse. I can not leave my little sunshine.” he cooed, booping Noah’s nose. Noah seemed to calm down a little now and turned to Fernando with wide, begging eyes.

“Ice cream?” he asked. Nando snorted.

“You have the same priorities as your dad.” he commented with a wink at Kevin, before nudging Carlos.

“Make yourself useful and get the dessert, will you?” he said. Carlos seemed to want to complain but the thought of getting dessert spurred him on to get up. Nico turned to Kevin again.

“Tell me if you need a hand moving.” he said. Kevin smiled.

“Thank you.” 

~~~~

Kevin sighed tiredly as he placed another heavy box on the floor of the new apartment, sorting through the contents and placing the right items on the kitchen counter. Stoffel came in after him with another box, while Jenson was in the bathroom hanging up the shower curtain. Fernando and the remainder of Kevin’s brothers were either at work or on school, and Kevin was glad for all the help he could get. 

“Remind me never to move again.” Kevin groaned, reaching up to place some glasses on the high shelves in the cupboards. Stoffel chuckled and teasingly poked Kevin’s side.

“You’re so dramatic.” he huffed. Kevin glared at him.

“It runs in the family.” he retorded. He had placed the last of the glasses away now, before heading to Noah’s bedroom. The boy’s room was mostly done already and Nico was sitting on the bed with the little one. The German was resting with his back against the wall, Noah resting on his chest and fast asleep. 

“Hey.” Kevin said softly, walking over. Nico smiled tiredly at him, and tried to sit up a little without waking Noah. Kevin stopped him.

“Don’t. It’s okay.” he soothed, gently carding his fingers through Noah’s hair. “Thank you for your help with the moving, and for the time you spend with Noah. He is really fond of you.” he whispered. Nico smiled.

“I’m fond of him too. And of you.” he muttered. Kevin blushed lightly and stood up.

“I’m ordering some food, you want anything? It’s the least I can do.” he said. Nico grinned.

“I’m starving.” 

After dinner, Stoffel and Jenson left quickly, but Nico stayed to help Kevin with the last details. They put Noah to bed together, and Kevin suddenly felt like real family. Him, Noah, and Nico. He sighed when Nico pressed a kiss ever so gently to Noah’s forehead and tucked the blanket firmly around him. Nico got up and turned, catching Kevin smiling at him.

“What?” he asked softly. Kevin shrugged.

“Nothing.” he muttered, trying to flee the room. Nico went after him and gently patted Kevin’s shoulder.

“I’ll grab my things and leave you two to settle in.” Nico spoke gently. Kevin hesitated.

“You can stay if you want, as you have to be here early tomorrow morning anyways.” he said. Nico blinked.

“If you’re sure…” he answered, sounding hesitant too. Kevin nodded.

“Of course.” he smiled softly. “You can either sleep on the couch, or in my bed.” he added, winching at how awkward he sounded. Nico glanced at the couch, seeing how narrow it was.

“I’d prefer the bed, I promise not to spoon you.” he chuckled. 

Kevin was surprised to find he didn’t mind Nico’s presence next to him as they laid together in Kevin’s new bedroom. After a long moment, Nico turned his head to look at the Dane.

“Kev? Can I ask you something.” he whispered. Kevin rolled on his side and hummed in agreement. Nico sighed.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to… But who is Noah’s other father?” he asked. Kevin swallowed thickly.

“I don’t know.” he answered honestly. “It was a one-nightstand. I do not even remember his name.” he added. Nico stayed silent for a moment.

“So before you came back home, you had to do everything on your own?” he asked. Kevin closed his eyes.

“Yes.” he whispered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He tensed slightly as Nico took his hand.

“You might be the strongest person I know.” Nico whispered. Kevin chuckled humorlessly.

“I really am not strong.” he whispered. Nico rolled fully onto his side now and pulled Kevin closer.

“You are. You are a great father and a great architect. You are amazing.” he whispered. Kevin didn’t dare to look at Nico, and was therefore surprised when Nico pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Goodnight Kevin.” Nico whispered. Kevin let out a shaky breath.

“Goodnight.” 

~~~~ 

Kevin was awakened by tiny hands patting against his cheeks and a small body cuddling up on his chest.

“Easy Noah, let him sleep.” Kevin heard Nico say softly. Kevin hummed and slowly opened his eyes. Noah was cuddled up against him, blinking up with innocent eyes.

“Morning papa.” Noah muttered, cuddling closer. Nico was on the bed too, sitting with his back against the headboard and a plate with Noah’s breakfast on his lap. 

“Noah don’t forget your food.” Nico said sternly, feeding Noah a piece of banana. Kevin chuckled and took a napkin off the stack on Nico’s lap to wipe at Noah’s cheek a little. 

“Papa eat too!” Noah muttered, mouth still full. Kevin hummed and turned to Nico, chuckling as the man fed him a piece of banana too.

When Noah was finished eating and his mouth and hands cleaned, the little boy contently curled up between his dad and Nico, babbling away about the little race cars. Kevin listened while meanwhile glancing at Nico, who was rolled on his side too. The German still looked a little sleepy, but seemed content enough to listen to the little blonde haired boy. Kevin felt his heart swell at the sight. He didn’t realise Noah had fallen silent until the little boy poked at his cheek. 

“Papa, you like Nico?” Noah asked, the 2 year old looking way too solemn and knowledgeable for his age. Kevin turned red.

“I eh…” he stuttered. “Yes.” he admitted finally, knowing he would not be able to lie to his little one. Noah smiled quite smugly.

“Want Nico as papa too. Makes you happy.” he said with a nod. Nico chuckled now too, gently stroking Noah’s hair.

“Your papa makes me happy too. As do you, little angel.” he said softly. Kevin sighed shakily. 

“Nico… I want you around here all the time. But not as nanny.” he muttered. Nico reached for his hand.

“Then what do you want?” he said softly. Kevin swallowed thickly.

“I want to wake up next to you. And see you with Noah, with my family. I just want to be with you.” he whispered. Noah squealed between them. 

“Want Nico cuddles every day.” he giggled. Nico shuffled a little closer, sitting up.

“Just a second Noah, I want to kiss your dad real quick.” he whispered, lifting Noah to sit up against the headboard so he could lean in to brush his lips over Kevin’s. Kevin sighed into the kiss, returning it, but they didn’t let it last too long. Noah had already attached himself to them again, clumsily hugging them, and both adults kissed his cheeks.

“You brought us together, little one.” Kevin told Noah softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Noah smiled gently, clutching at Kevin’s pointer finger with one little hand, and Nico’s finger with the other. 

“Am happy.” Noah muttered. Kevin smiled.

“And so are we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
